Alpha (Comic Series)
'Alpha '''is a character first encountered in Issue 132 of Image Comics' ''The Walking Dead. She is the leader of The Whisperers and mother of Lydia. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alpha's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning After Dante attacks the Whisperers who killed Doug and the other Hilltop guard, he goes to check to see how they had attacked him. Later, Alpha comes up behind him and aims her shotgun at him. Whispers Into Screams Alpha holds Dante at gunpoint, explaining that these are the Whisperers' lands, and his people will learn to fear them. Alpha is then seen at the gates of the Hilltop. She introduces herself along with her army to Maggie. Alpha removes her mask and shows her face, claiming to mean no harm. She claims to only want her daughter, Lydia. In exchange, she will give back Ken and Dante, who are unharmed. The trade proceeds, with Ken and Dante returning to the Hilltop and Lydia goes back with the Whisperers. Lydia thanks her mother for saving her, but she replies that Lydia should call her Alpha like everybody else. Alpha, Lydia, and the Whisperers depart into the forest. Alpha is then seen marching in the woods, with her daughter beside her and the entire Whisperer army. Alpha says that Lydia should stay in the center because she doesn't have a skin suit and they'll have to craft another one, to which Lydia replies she tried to tend to her suit as best as she could. Seemingly unknown to her, she's being followed by Carl. Life and Death When the boy stops to rest, Alpha approaches him, asking why he followed them. Carl responds he wanted to make sure Lydia is safe, and makes it clear that it was his decision to do so, and the Hilltop has nothing to do with it. After a brief conversation, Carl is allowed to travel with them to their camp. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alpha has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Lydia Not much is known about Alpha's relationship with Lydia. Despite being her mother, and showing to care for her and even risking her life to save her, she sometimes has colder attitudes against her, such as when she demands that Lydia calls her Alpha and not mom. However, it is possible that Alpha is aware of Lydia being raped by other members of the Whisperers and has not done anything about it, which might be a sign of her showing neglect or even abuse to her daughter; though it's also possible that Alpha is unaware of it, given the large size of the group. Ken Alpha kept Ken as a hostage. Despite the hostility between the two groups, Ken claims that he was well fed and wasn't hurt. Alpha's group even tended to his injured leg. Dante Alpha kept Dante as a hostage. Despite the hostility between the two groups, it is known that he was well fed and that he wasn't hurt. Appearances Comic Series Volume 22: A New Beginning * Issue 132 Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 133 *Issue 138 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 139 *Issue 140 *Issue 142 Category:Alive Category:The Whisperers Category:Leaders Category:Comics